


Chocolate + Fine Dining = A Great Valentine's Day

by DaniShine178, fandomingchild



Series: M and Dani's Holiday Fics [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: A rarity for M, Age Regression/De-Aging, Body-confidence, Caregiver Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Caregiver Kim Yongsun | Solar, Caregiver Moon Byul Yi | Moonbyul, Chocolate Fountain, Cuddling, Everyone Loves Jung Wheein, F/F, Flip Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Fluff, Hwasa loves herself and we love that!, Little Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Little Jung Wheein, Multi, No angst!, Non-Sexual Age Play, Plushies, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Day, Wheein is a cookie monster, Whipped Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa, Whipped Kim Yongsun | Solar, Whipped Moon Byul Yi | Moonbyul, bathtime, holiday fic, just kidding there’s a little angst bc M was left unsupervised while writing part 2, no beta we die like men!, or women and enbies in our case, they’re all so freaking gay for each other!!!!, wheein is referred to as monster (affectionate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomingchild/pseuds/fandomingchild
Summary: Valentine’s Day is bound to be interesting with four people and two days of celebration. There’s mess, obviously, and a healthy portion of chaos, but there’s more than enough love, too.RATED FOR CONTENT THAT MAY MAKE SOME UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.THIS IS AN AGE REGRESSION STORY, NOT AGE PLAY. IT IS TAGGED AS SUCH SO THAT THOSE WHO DONT KNOW THE DIFFERENCE CAN FIND IT.
Relationships: Mamamoo Ensemble/Everyone
Series: M and Dani's Holiday Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070009
Kudos: 10





	1. Chocolate Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Caregivers: Yongsun (Mama), Byulyi (Mommy)  
> Flips: Hyejin (Noona, 4-6)  
> Littles: Wheein (3-4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year they would pull out the fountain and have a chocolate feast after dinner. And every year, it ended the exact same with chocolate everywhere and both littles needing baths. And Yongsun and Byulyi wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: it’s your favorite authors with no self control back at it again with a holiday fic. This one is shaping up to be a bit shorter than the last two, but hopefully you’ll enjoy it nonetheless!
> 
> Dani - What can we say? This semester has been crazy, and we forgot just how soon Valentine’s Day is.

Wheein was on the hunt. Yongsun, stirring the melting chocolate, had her eyes conveniently turned away, and Hyejin was keeping Byulyi thoroughly occupied. This left an opening for Wheein to sneak past to where her prey - an open bag of marshmallows - was waiting.

In the background, she heard Hyejin beg, “Please, Mommy?”

“No, baby,” said Byulyi as Wheein stalked closer to the marshmallows, “everything will be done in just a minute. Be patient.”

“Okay, Mommy,” Hyejin grumbled. Wheein could practically hear the pout on her headspace sister’s face. However, that didn’t matter.

After looking around to make certain there were no eyes on her, Wheein stuck her hand into the bag and promptly shoved a marshmallow into her mouth. When everyone continued to look away, she took another, then another, and when her cheeks were stuffed she filled her pockets.

“And just what is going on here, Wheein?” Yongsun questioned, pulling her little monster out of her sugar-crazed state. Wheein slowly turned around to peek at her caregiver. 

With her cheeks puffed out and marshmallows clearly falling out of her pockets, Wheein muttered out (with some difficulty due to sugary fluff in her mouth), “Nothin’, Mama.”

Yongsun cocked an eyebrow. “Really? Because the marshmallows in your pockets say otherwise.” Wheein frowned and started to pick at a random spot on the ground. “Wheein, can you look Mama in the eyes and say that?” When the little remained silent, continuing to pick at the same spot on the ground, Yongsun let out a small sigh. “My sweet little monster, I think you know what’s going to happen next.”

Wheein let out a whine, and crocodile tears began to form. “No Mama, no timeout! P’ease?”

“If I let you take you take Bubba with you to the corner, will you go to the corner like a good girl?” Yongsun inquired.

“Maybe...” A pout formed on the little’s face as Yongsun helped her to her feet and led her to the corner.

The caregiver pressed a tender kiss on her cookie monster’s forehead. “Let Mama go get Bubba, and then she’ll start the timer. Okay?” Wheein gave a small nod, her pout not about to end any time soon.

As soon as the stuffed brown bear was placed in Wheein’s hands, Yongsun had Byulyi start the timer. “Five minutes while we finish setting things up, Wheein.” The little simply cuddled her teddy bear, her eyes appearing just a bit watery.

Yongsun frowned as she turned back towards her fellow caregiver. “I feel bad, Byulyi.”

“It’s only five minutes, Unnie,” Byulyi reminded. She pecked Yongsun’s lips (Hyejin grimaced but was ignored) before flashing her girlfriend a smile. “And we can end it sooner if we finish setting up before then.”

“Mama, Mommy, can we finish soon, please?” Hyejin requested. She was staring longfully at the miniature chocolate fountain that had been set up. “I want the choc’late!”

“Patience, young grasshopper,” Byulyi teased, ruffling Hyejin’s hair.

The little whined in protest, reaching up to fix her messy pigtails. “Mommy, don’t mess up my piggies!”

“But they’re already so messy, starshine,” Byuli retorted with a smirk on her face. “Now, Mommy just has to get the pretzel sticks, and we should be good to go.”

By the time the caregivers finished setting up the kitchen table with all the tasty treats and the mini chocolate fountain, the timer for Wheein’s timeout went off. Yongsun rushed over to the corner in a flash and tapped her little monster’s shoulder.

“Wheein, honey, your timeout is over now,” she said. 

Wheein spun around and wrapped her mama in a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Mama! I’m sorry for stealing mallows and lying!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, cookie monster,” Yongsun reassured. She pressed a kiss on her baby’s forehead.

“Promise?” Wheein said, eyes wide and sparkling. She hugged her stuffie tight.

“Yes, baby, I promise.” The caregiver took Wheein by the hand. “C’mon, let’s go have some fun with Jinnie and Mommy.”

The two rejoined Byulyi and Hyejin at the kitchen table. “Alright, girls, do you want Mama to get the bibs out?” Yongsun inquired.

“Mama! We’re not that little!” Hyejin protested, now pouting deeply.

“Well, we have a little cookie monster here, so Mama was just making certain, Jinnie,” Byulyi interjected.

Wheein, for her part, had already reached for a marshmallow and moved to shove it (and a couple of her fingers) under the chocolate fountain’s stream.

However, she was quickly intercepted by Yongsun, who gently plucked the marshmallow from her hand. “Wheein, honey, we’re not sticking our fingers into the fountain this year,” Yongsun reminded. She held up the plastic pink bowls decorated with little red hearts. “Mama and Mommy got these bowls for the chocolate.”

“But choc’late!” Wheein whined.

Byulyi snickered. “Patience, cookie monster. Mommy and Mama are going to put your chocolate in the bowls, and you can tell us when you want more.” 

Once chocolate was scooped from the fountain and put into the littles’ bowls, Wheein grabbed two marshmallows, dunked them into the chocolate, and shoved both of them into her mouth. 

Yongsun cringed while Byulyi chuckled. “And the chocolate storm begins.”

“Every single time,” Yongsun muttered, shaking her head as she sat down next to her fellow caregiver. 

As Wheein continued shoveling chocolate-coated treats into her mouth, Hyejin, next to her, was focusing very hard on creating the perfect thing to dip. She took a pretzel rod from the tray with all of their snacks, and on it she speared a marshmallow and a strawberry. Next were several other combinations with the softer foods they had laid out, but then Hyejin eyed the wafer cookies. She grabbed one. After looking back and forth between it and her pretzel rod for enough time that Byulyi and Yongsun noticed and got concerned, she jammed the cookie on. There was an unhinged look in Hyejin’s eyes and smile as she stared at her creation.

When she dipped it in the chocolate and the fire in her gaze grew stronger, Yongsun couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Wha’s funny, Mama?” Wheein asked. The caregivers looked over at the girl, and Yongsun’s laughter increased at the sight of her little cookie monster. Wheein’s entire mouth was coated in chocolate and a couple marshmallows were jammed into it.

“Nothing -” Yongsun hiccuped “- sweetie, Jinnie just looked silly staring at her pretzel.” Her body shook so hard with laughter that she dropped the strawberry in her own hand. When she recovered, Byulyi insisted on dipping it and feeding it to her.

The littles kept devouring the chocolate - Wheein was on her second bowl a d stressing out her caregivers just a tad - and Byulyi made sure to document every moment of their messy endeavor. She’d had to fight with Yongsun to have her phone at the table during this (“What if something spills and it gets ruined, Byul?”) so she was determined to get as much use out of it as she could. She made sure to snap a few pictures of her fellow caregiver, too. Even without the chocolate-covered cheeks, she still looked plenty adorable in Byulyi’s eyes. 

As she tried to find the perfect moment to take a picture between Wheein’s erratic way of dipping things in her chocolate, she felt something poke her cheek. She set down her phone, raised a brow, and turned.

Yongsun had a wafer cookie in her hand, and a smile on her face. “Open up, Byul,” she said, sweetly. Her girlfriend gladly obliged. “We can’t let the littles eat  _ all _ the chocolate, right?”

“Of course not, Unnie,” Byulyi responded as a flirtatious smile appeared on her lips. She set the phone down and reached for a strawberry, which she then put under the fountain’s stream.

“Ooh, always a nice combination,” Yongsun commented. She opened her mouth and leaned in, ready for her girlfriend to place the strawberry in her mouth. Instead, she felt the tip of the berry hit her cheek. The feeling of chocolate being left on her was immediately followed by the familiar sensation (don’t ask) of Byulyi licking her in front of the littles!

Byulyi placed a hand under her chin. “Oops,” she said with a shrug, no hint of remorse in her expression.

Yongsun jerked back and let out hiss like an angry cat in response. 

“Aw, I forgot you were a kitty cat, Unnie,” Byulyi teased.

The two littles looked at each other in confusion. “Mommy, Mama’s a person, not a kitty,” Hyejin said, tilting her head.

Wheein nodded and added, “And I thought licking wasn’t good!” She looked over at Hyejin, who had remained fairly clean all things considered, and a pout formed on her face. “Poo! Can’t lick choc’late off Jinnie!”

“Jinnie can lick choc’late off Wheein, though!” Hyejin retorted, a mischievous smile appearing on the little’s face. Wheein let out a squeal of delight as Hyejin wrapped her in a hug and proceeded to place sloppy kisses all over the older’s chocolate-covered face.

“You are the one responsible for any mess that happens from this point forward,” Yongsun stated, boring holes directly into her girlfriend. She crossed her arms over her chest. “And that includes bathtime.”

Byulyi responded with a smirk. “Worth it!”

By the time Hyejin was satisfied with her work, she had a fair bit of chocolate on her face and clothes as well. The moment she took a look down at her ruined pink dress, her bottom lip started to quiver, and tears began to form in the little’s eyes. Yongsun was out of her seat in a flash and over by Hyejin’s side.

“Jinnie, starshine, what’s wrong?” she asked, a concerned look on her face. “Tell Mama what’s got you upset.”

“I ruined my dress,” Hyejin whimpered. She pointed on the chocolate stains on the neckline. “I ruined my dress, and my face is sticky!” Tears rolled down the girl’s cheeks, earning a whine from a frowning Wheein.

“Don’t cry, Jinnie!” The other little reached for a clean napkin and started to wipe at Hyejin’s face. It didn’t help much, but the gesture was still quite sweet.

Byulyi stood up and joined Yongsun, standing on the opposite side of Hyejin. “Hey, little star, can you look at Mommy?” It took everything in Byulyi to not crack and cuddle her chocolate-covered baby when she saw Hyejin’s teary eyes, but she managed to pull through. “How about Mommy takes you and Wheein upstairs, and she gives you both a bubble bath?”

Hyejin sniffled. “With the strawberry bubbles?”

“Mommy can use the strawberry bubbles if that’s what you want,” Yongsun confirmed, rubbing slow circles on her starshine’s back. After thinking it over for a couple seconds, Hyejin nodded.

“But I was saving it for later!” Wheein whined, having already realized just what a bath would mean.

Byulyi turned around and smiled down at the little cookie monster. “Well, baby… Mommy could try and get Mama to let you have another snack before bedtime.”

“You are not nearly as slick as you think you are, Byulyi,” Yongsun interjected, an unamused look on her face. 

Wheein, however, was now convinced and was already rushing towards the stairs.

“Hey, no running, Wheein!” Byulyi shouted.

With a shake of her head and a chuckle, Yongsun smiled down at Hyejin and extended her hand. “Come on, Jinnie. Let’s get you into the bath.”

“Okay, Mama,” Hyejin sniffled. She grabbed hold of her mama’s hand while rubbing at her still teary eyes with her other.

Within minutes, the four women were in the bathroom as they waited for the large, jacuzzi bathtub to finish filling up. The room smelled of strawberries thanks to the bubble bath, and Wheein had even grabbed a purple bath bomb to place in the water.

“Is it done yet, Mommy?” Wheein asked, a whine in her voice as she kicked her feet back and forth from her seat.

“Patience, young grasshopper,” Byulyi said. One hand was in the bathtub, testing it to make sure it was  _ just right _ for her babies, and she reached back the other to ruffle Wheein’s hair. The little huffed.

Just as she pulled her hand out of the water and shook it off, Hyejin inquired, “Done now?”

Byulyi and Yongsun shared a look. “Yes, princess, it’s done now,” said the latter. “C’mon, let’s get those sticky clothes off of you so Mama can wash them.”

Hyejin was more than willing to stand there with her arms up while Yongsun helped her out of her dress and into the bath. Wheein was a little more proactive; she tore off her clothes before either caregiver could even try to help, and Byulyi had to catch her around the waist to stop her from attempting a cannonball into the bath. The tub was big, but not that big.

“Yah! Wheein, cannonballs are for the pool, not bath time!” Byulyi scolded, a playful smile on her face. “You can gently get into the tub on your own like a big girl, or Mommy can set you down into the tub like when you feel extra small.”

The little monster pouted, but muttered, “Get in like a big girl…”

Once both littles were safely in the tub and Yongsun had thrown their clothes into the washing machine, as it wasn’t just Hyejin’s dress that had gotten messy, the caregivers got to work bathing the babies. First was, of course, their chocolatey cheeks, then sticky hands, then hair and limbs that had somehow managed to get just as dirty despite Hyejin’s efforts to be neat. Hyejin, in addition, let out a sigh of relief every time Byulyi or Yongsun managed to scrub more chocolate from her person. Wheein was a little more reluctant in the process, but she stayed in place thanks to the bubbles and bath bomb. They were quite entertaining for the little.

Once the girls were all clean, Wheein proceeded to start playing with the bubbles. “Jinnie! Look!” The little glanced over at her headspace sister, giggling when she saw the bubble beard on Wheein’s face.

“You’re silly,” Hyejin teased. She let out a squeal when Wheein placed some of the strawberry-scented bubbles on her chin.

“You silly too!” Wheein retorted, a bright smile on her face. 

Yongsun snickered, kneeling at the edge of the bathtub and taking photos of her babies while Byulyi went to fetch pajamas for the newly clean littles. “You both look so silly. You’re Mama’s silly babies!”

“I’m sillier, though, Mama,” Wheein argued, an adorable pout forming on her face.

“The silliest baby,” Byulyi confirmed as she reentered the bathroom with two fluffy towels and a onesie for each of them.

“Are my silly babies ready to get out of the bath, now?” Yongsun said.

“Yes!” the two littles shouted.

With that, the caregivers gently helped their little babies out of the tub, wrapping them up in the towels Byulyi had brought, which were fresh out of the dryer and still warm, as soon as they were out. Hyejin made an adorable cooing sound as Yongsun wrapped her up tight. 

Once the littles were both deemed dry enough (and they stopped fighting to keep their towels on to protect from the chill of the bathroom), Yongsun and Byulyi helped them into their pajamas. Byulyi had chosen a unicorn onesie for Hyejin and a puppy onesie for Wheein, both of them including hoods, which the littles promptly pulled over their heads.

“You’re both so cute!” Yongsun squealed, bringing her babies in for a bone-crushing hug.

“Mama, tight!” Wheein whined.

“Too tight!” Hyejin added.

Byulyi chuckled as she shook her head. “Unnie, you might want to stop. Our babies can’t breathe.” 

Yongsun released them that instant, a sheepish smile on her face. “Sorry, babies, you’re both just so cute!”

“S’okay, Mama,” said Wheein once she caught her breath.

Hyejin nodded before pausing. “Mama, Mommy, can we watch a movie?”

“Sorry, Jinnie, it’s bedtime,” Byulyi responded.

“But we’re not tired!” Wheein argued, her pout and puppy dog eyes in effect. “Please, can we stay up just a little longer?”

“Wheein, baby, it’s already pretty late, and we’re going to be staying up even later tomorrow night,” Yongsun reminded her. She approached her pouty monster with a kind smile on her face. “Besides, bedtime means you and Jinnie get nighttime cuddles.” She pressed a kiss on Wheein’s forehead. “Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Wheein let out a small whine before muttering, “Sounds kinda nice.”

Hyejin, on the other hand, was already starting to creep towards the door. “Sounds super nice. Want cuddles now please!” She gasped, her eyes widening. “Can Jinnie pick out the story for tonight?”

“I wanna pick!” Wheein protested.

“Mommy’s picking tonight!” Byulyi interrupted, a bright smile on her face. “She was thinking about the story of the star and the cookie monster who became friends.”

Hyejin and Wheein stared at their caregiver with a curious look on their faces. “Which story is that, Mommy?” Hyejin asked.

“It’s one Mommy’s going to tell you once your cute butts are in bed,” Yongsun stated. She spun around to give Hyejin’s side a quick tickle, smiling when her little star let out a bout of giggles. “Now, both of you get going to your room. Mommy and Mama will be there as soon as we’re done cleaning up the bathroom.”

“Okay, Mama!” The girls chirped before scurrying out of the bedroom.

Yongsun let out a sigh as she looked around at the state of the bathroom. “Well, let’s get to work.” She chuckled, glancing back at Byulyi. “With the state things are in, you should have enough time to figure out the story you’re going to tell them.”

Byulyi let out a sheepish laugh. “Yeah, I should’ve said Cinderella, but I wasn’t thinking.”

“I like the new story you came up with,” Yongsun argued. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s neck. “It’s just for our babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M: I honestly don’t know how I made it through that whole thing without any angst. The girls might not be so lucky in the second part...


	2. Dinner Delights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating out for their Valentine’s Day date proves to be more stressful for some than for others, but it’s more than worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - if this feels a bit rushed… that’s because it was. We had to scramble to get most of done in like a night so please understand if this isn’t up to our usual quality of work ㅠㅠ

Hyejin had a tendency to be loud that was not intentional. Her girlfriends were all loud - one might even label them as obnoxious - but they chose to be like that, and thank God that they all found it endearing. Hyejin, on the other hand, had a voice that could be heard throughout the whole house regardless of whether she  _ wanted  _ it to be heard. It was inconvenient at times, but also came in handy. Take now, for example: she couldn’t find the lipstick that she had specifically bought for tonight’s occasion anywhere in the upstairs bathroom and wasn’t sure where else in the world it could possibly be. 

She took a deep breath. “Byulyi unnie? Yongsun unnie?” she called, and her voice carried throughout the house with hardly any effort. (Wheein was currently regressed, and although she’d certainly hear it if Hyejin called her name, she’d be more of a hindrance than a help in the moment if she was asked.)

“Yes, Jinnie?” Yongsun shouted back, currently in the nursery as she brushed Wheein’s hair.

“What’s up?” Byulyi asked as she poked her head out of the closet.

“Do either of you know where the new lipstick I bought is?” Hyejin questioned.

Byulyi disappeared for a moment before stepping out of the closet with a robe on. “I think Jinnie saw it in the drawer, and I put it…” The older dug around in the medicine cabinet before moving aside a bottle of toner, revealing the lipstick in question. “Here it is!”

The younger pressed a kiss on Byulyi’s cheek as she plucked the tube from its spot. “Thank you, unnie,” she said, sitting back down in front of her makeup mirror, “for saving my makeup from little me and for remembering where it was.”

“Anytime, hun,” Byulyi responded, walking back into the closet and shutting the door.

Hyejin smirked as she uncapped the lipstick. “Aw, I don’t get a sneak peek?”

“I want it to be a surprise!” Byulyi stated, her voice somewhat muffled by the door.

Hyejin shrugged before turning her focus back to her makeup. After applying the lipstick and cleaning it up, she smirked. “Looking good,” she murmured to herself, pleased with the look. She stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. As she exited the bathroom, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and her smirk grew. The red dress hugged her just right while still leaving quite a bit to the imagination. “Really looking good… If we get Wheein in bed, tonight is going to be fun.” With that, she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs.

Wheein and Yongsun weren’t too far behind, joining Hyejin in the living room just a few minutes after. Wheein’s dress was baby blue and fittingly childish, with a petticoat underneath adding a significant amount of volume to the ruffles already there. Yongsun’s dress, on the other hand, was white and flowing, stopping mid-calf on the caregiver.

“You both look amazing!” Hyejin squealed, getting up and rushing over to them.

“Noona is so pretty,” Wheein gasped.

Hyejin smiled. “Noona thinks you look adorable, Wheein!”

The little smiled, basking in the praise. “Thank you!”

The youngest turned her attention to Yongsun. “You look amazing, unnie.”

“Please, you look so much better,” Yongsun argued, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Oh shush, you look great, unnie,” Hyejin retorted. She grabbed Yongsun’s hands and pulled her closer. “You look like Persephone incarnate.” The oldest sputtered, unable to respond as her cheeks turned bright red.

Byulyi was the last of them to gather in the living room. Hyejin was entertaining Wheein and Yongsun was stressing over how close they were cutting things with the time when they heard a cough from the steps leading upstairs, and there was Byulyi, tugging at the hem of her suit jacket and a light blush dusting her cheeks. 

For a moment, all that Hyejin and Yongsun could do was stare. “Wow…” whispered Wheein.

Byulyi’s blush deepened. “It’s not like I’ve never worn a suit before,” she muttered, lips turning just slightly downward into a pout.

“Yeah, but…” said Hyejin.

“Still, you look…” said Yongsun.

“Mommy looks handsome!” Wheein shouted, bouncing in place and pointing at Byulyi. 

Under the blush, a wide smile stretched across Byulyi’s face. “Thank you, baby,” she said, a little more confidence in her voice. 

“God, you look  _ amazing,  _ unnie,” said Hyejin. “I could look at you like this all day.” All Yongsun could do was nod along dumbly. 

Byulyi deflected the compliment with, “Yeah, well… You both look gorgeous, too. Stunning.” 

Wheein imitated Byulyi’s cough from earlier, and the caregiver turned to her with a smile. “My little monster,” she cooed, ruffling Wheein’s hair, “you look so pretty, too. Pretty and cute and adorable. In fact, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone more adorable. Do you think we should try to get you some sort of world record for that?” 

Wheein giggled as Byulyi continued to shower her with praises of her beauty, and she laughed harder when the other caregivers closed in to tickle her. Yongsun did her best to be subtle with the pictures she was taking, but failed. (As always.)

With everyone else distracted, Hyejin took it upon herself to check the time and see whether or not they were going to be late. And if her phone was correct, they’d be late for their reservation if they didn’t leave  _ right now. _ She hated to break up the moment, but they had to get out the door before it got much later.

“Yongsun unnie,” she called, and when the older turned around and saw the time on Hyejin’s phone, she squawked.

“Oh my God, Byul -” Yongsun grabbed Byulyi by the wrist “- we need to leave, like,  _ now.  _ Is Wheein ready? Where’s her coat? Where’s  _ your _ coat?”

“Babe, slow down!” said Byulyi, trying to stay rooted in one place and not be tugged towards the garage by her girlfriend’s tight grip. “Our coats are in the closet by the garage door. Wheein has her shoes on, and her bag in case she gets extra little is already in the car. We’re fine.”

Yongsun forced herself to take deep breaths. “Okay, okay, we’re fine. If the traffic is good, we’ll make it.” She let her shoulders relax before nodding. “Okay, let’s get going. You’re driving, right?”

Byulyi smiled, pressing a kiss on Yongsun’s forehead. “Of course, now let’s go!”

The four women rushed to get their coats on before finally piling into the car and pulling out of the garage. As Byulyi navigated their way out of the neighborhood, Yongsun glanced back at Wheein, who was sitting in the backseat with Hyejin, and gave the little a smile.

“Wheein, sweetie, can you look at Mama for a second?” the caregiver requested.

“Mhm!” Wheein chirped, kicking her feet in excitement.

Yongsun smiled at her and Hyejin ruffled her hair. The former said, “You know we’re going to a very fancy restaurant?” The little nodded. “So you know that you need to be on your very best behavior for Mommy, Mama, and Noona?”

“Yup! Gonna try not to be messy or anything!”

Yongsun let out a sigh of relief; that calmed at least some of her nerves surrounding their date, but there was still the problem of punctuality.

“Hey, everything alright, unnie?” Byulyi inquired, glancing over at her nervous girlfriend.

“Just afraid we’re going to be late for our reservation,” Yongsun muttered as she resisted the urge to mess with her hair.

Byulyi cracked a smile and reached over to place a hand on the older’s knee. “Hey, it’ll be alright, hun. We’re going to make it on time. And if we’re a couple minutes late, we should still be able to get our table. They usually wait ten minutes before cancelling the reservation.” Yongsun nodded and leaned back into her seat, relaxing a bit at her girlfriend’s words.

Wheein gasped as they finally pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant that surpassed her expectations a thousand times over. Her gaze ran up and down the floors of the building before eventually getting stuck on the elegant doors that provided a grand entrance or exit to anyone who passed through them, and the caregivers stifled laughter under their hands. 

“Sweetie, do you have your mittens on?” said Yongsun, twisting around in her seat as she pulled on her own gloves. Wheein wiggled ten toasty fingers in front of her face, and the caregiver continued, “Mommy got your coat, right? Do you need anything?”

“Unnie,” said Hyejin, reaching forward to rest a hand on Yongsun’s, “she’s fine. We’ve got this, everything we could possibly need is in the bag you packed, and there’s no way either of us will let Byulyi unnie forget to bring it in.”

Yongsun nodded, grateful and trying to calm her heart. 

Byulyi was less pleased. “Hey, why is it my job to carry the bag? Did I not just drive you all here?” She said this in a joking manner, but she closed the door with significantly more force than was necessary.

Hyejin, now out of the car and hand-in-hand with Wheein, pecked Byulyi on the cheek. “It’s your job because you love us.” She pulled herself flush against Byulyi and whispered, “Yongsun unnie is stressed enough and I’m making sure Wheein doesn’t run off. I’ll drive on the way back, babe.” Byulyi gave a nod accompanied by a grunting sound that indicated she didn’t think this was ideal - and it wasn’t - but that she would go along with it.

Yongsun continued to fuss over Wheein as Byulyi fished the oh-so-important bag from the back of the car, Hyejin doing her best to provide moral support for all three, and as soon as it was retrieved, they were rushed to the entrance of the restaurant to check in for their reservation. It turned out Yongsun’s worries had been for nothing; they were roughly five minutes early.

A waitress first complimented Wheein on her very cute dress, then led the four of them to their table, and Wheein oohed and aahed at just about everything. 

“Can I start you ladies off with something to drink?” asked the waitress once they were settled.

“Can I have-”

Yongsun cut her off before she could finish, knowing the question that the little asked every time they ate out. “Yes, baby, you can have soda. Just this one time, though, and nothing with caffeine.”

Wheein’s eyes glimmered with delight as she passionately requested, “One orange Fan’a, pretty please and thank you.”

“Of course, you little cutiepie,” the waitress replied, smiling as she scribbled down the little’s drink order.

“A Cola for me,” Byulyi stated.

“Water for me, please,” Hyejin added.

“Me too,” Yongsun chimed in.

The waitress smiled and nodded as she finished writing down the drink orders. “Alrighty then, I will go get those drinks for you ladies. Feel free to take a look at the menu while I’m gone.” 

She leaned over so that she was close to Byulyi and stated in a hushed voice, “The kid’s menu is on the back page.” The caregiver gave the waitress a grateful smile as she walked off.

Each of them grabbed their menus and began to read. Byulyi flipped Wheein’s menu around silently when she saw the little’s displeased face, and in her mind, thanked the waitress again. 

“Wah, unnie, look at this!” Hyejin, a well manicured nail pointing to a specific food, shoved her menu in Yongsun’s face. “Doesn’t it look so good?”

“Hyejin, I can’t see with it so close to my face,” Yongsun said. She huffed and shoved the menu away. “And here I was reminding Wheein to be on her best behavior.”

Wheein (and Byulyi) giggled as Hyejin proceeded to do everything just short of outright assaulting Yongsun. They continued bantering, forgetting the stuffy atmosphere of the restaurants, and only remembered that they were supposed to be finding something to eat for dinner when a waiter brought something that smelled like heaven to the table adjacent them. 

Eventually, their waitress returned with their drinks, and the women were more than ready to order. The three caregivers placed their orders and Byulyi assisted their little monster in ordering her chicken nuggets. 

Once she finished writing down their orders, the waitress said, cheerfully as ever, “Okay, you all sit tight, and I’ll be right out with that for you.”

When she was out of earshot, Yongsun rested a hand on Wheein’s arm. “Wheein, baby?” When the little turned, she said, “Are you having a good time so far, sweetie? Do you need anything?”

“Super good!” Wheein squealed. “Eve’ything is so fancy an’ pretty, an’ our wai’ress is really nice, an’-”

“Why don’t you tell us all about how much fun you had on the car ride back, munchkin,” said Hyejin. “Mommy, Mama, and I would love to hear all about it then.”

“Otay!”

Yongsun’s eyes, narrow and suspicious, flitted between Wheein and the bag Byulyi had brought in. “Are you feeling littler at all, sweetheart?”

“Nope,” said Wheein, popping the p. She took a long sip of her Fanta, kicking her legs contentedly, as Yongsun debated whether or not to get out her paci anyway.

Hyejin caught the look on her face and could instantly read her mind. “Babe.” Her eyes met Yongsun’s. “She’s fine. Now enjoy our date, okay?”

“Yeah! Mama’s gotta have fun, too!” Wheein added. 

Yongsun smiled at her - softly, fondly. “Alright, little monster, I’ll have fun just for you.” Wheein giggled when the caregiver pinched her cheek.

When their food was brought out, they wasted no time before digging in. Or rather, the caregivers switched between feeding themselves and succumbing to the urge to feed Wheein. As would be expected of such a high end restaurant, everything tasted wonderful. Although, they’d have to admit, they still had a soft spot for each other’s cooking, despite it usually ending in disaster. It was the thought that counted. And besides, if accidentally lighting something on fire meant that they could make Wheein (or Hyejin, when she was regressed) giggle, the stress was more than worth it. A scorched oven mitt also hurt their wallets less than this meal would.

By the time they had finished and paid, all four were practically in a food coma. Regardless, Byulyi hauled the bag - which had ended up without a use - back into the car, Hyejin began driving, and Wheein babbled about the experience while Yongsun did her best to keep up. 

“An’- an’ the nuggies was supa tasty, Mama!” Wheein squealed, her legs kicking back and forth quickly as she continued on with her ramblings.

“Mama figured since you ate them so quickly, baby girl,” Yongsun responded with a teasing smile. She started to comb her fingers through the little’s hair. “And Mama is so, so proud of you for being so good!”

Wheein nodded as a serious look appeared on her face. “‘M a good gi’l, Mama.”

“And you know what good girls get on Valentine’s Day?” Byulyi inquired, glancing back at the little. She flashed their cookie monster a bright smile. “Ice cream sundaes!”

Wheein gasped. “Weally?!” The caregivers all chuckled at the wide-eyed shock on their little’s face.

“Yes, baby, and we’ll even let you have yours in the living room while we watch a movie,” Hyejin added. 

Wheein eyes gleamed with joy, excitement, and something feral. “Ice cweam and movie! T’ank ‘ou, Mommies! T’ank ‘ou, t’ank ‘ou!” The little began to bounce up and down in her car seat as her thumb found its way into her mouth.

Yongsun’s hand twitched, moving in the direction of the bag at her feet, and this time the urge was well-founded. “Sweetie, is it safe to assume you’re feeling littler  _ now? _ ” Wheein let out a small noise of approval, continuing to bounce in place from excitement. “Does my little cookie monster want her paci then?” The moment the little nodded, Yongsun had her hand in the bag looking for the blue pacifier.

Once she retrieved it, the caregiver was quick to pop it into Wheein’s mouth. “There you go, baby girl.”

“T’an’ ‘ou, Mama!” Wheein chirped, beginning to relax a bit with the familiar rubber in her mouth.

The rest of the drive was rather peaceful, but as soon as Hyejin parked and unlocked the doors, Wheein was rushing inside and rocking on her heels in the middle of the kitchen. 

Hyejin was the first one in after her. “Slow down, baby, Noona can’t keep up!” she said, just slightly winded. 

“But- sundaes!” Wheein pointed out. 

“Patient little monsters get more ice cream,” Byulyi reminded, stepping into the house next. “Besides, we need to get you out of your pretty dress first.”

Wheein glanced down at the frilly skirt before looking up at her caregivers and pouting. “Change p’ease?”

Yongsun, entering the house last and locking up the back door, entered into the kitchen. “Does my little cookie monster wanna wear some comfy jammies?” she asked.

“Yes, p’ease!” said Wheein, and that was all it took for Yongsun to take her by the hand and upstairs to change. 

When the pair returned, both in pajamas, Byulyi and Hyejin had gathered all the necessary supplies for sundaes. The former pushed a bowl of vanilla ice cream into Wheein’s hands and said, “Pick out whatever toppings you’d like, sweetheart. Make sure you get Mommy’s help if you want whipped cream on top.”

Wheein (thankfully) was mostly reasonable in the amount of toppings she took, though Hyejin did have to cut her off from the gummy bears.

“Now remember,” said Yongsun as Wheein carried her bowl into the living room, where Byulyi had pulled up a movie, “you’ll have to be  _ super duper _ careful not to spill anything on your jammies or the carpet, okay?”

“I know, Mama!” Wheein insisted. Yongsun made an uneasy sound and brought extra paper towels into the living room along with her own sundae.

Hyejin, who was about to head upstairs to get into a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants, poked her head into the living room. “Unnie, it’ll be alright. Besides, this carpet has dealt with worse than some ice cream.”

“I know that,” said Yongsun, defensively. “I’d just like to have a little mercy on our carpet, you know?”

By some sort of miracle, Wheein managed to stay incredibly clean while eating her sundae. Mind you, “incredibly clean” for the little meant that her mouth was covered in ice cream and chocolate sauce, but it was still far more manageable than some past messes.

Once the sundaes were all finished, Hyejin offered to take the bowls into the kitchen. This left Yongsun and Byulyi alone with Wheein, who was practically glued to the television. The older leaned her head on the younger’s shoulder. Byulyi responded by wrapping an arm around her unnie’s waist and pulling her closer. Yongsun let out a small squeak out of shock, but she quickly threw a hand over her mouth.

“Everything alright, unnie?” Byulyi purred, her voice low in Yongsun’s ear.

Yongsun blushed furiously. “Byul, Wheein is  _ right there-” _

“And she’s not doing anything close to paying attention. Relax, babe.” Yongsun let out another yelp as the younger pulled her onto her lap, causing the older to straddle Byulyi’s lap. 

Byulyi then put her lips right up to Yongsun’s ear to whisper, “Let Daddy take care of you, sweetheart.”

“Are you two kidding me?” Hyejin questioned, quickly interrupting anything that was about to happen between the older caregivers. The youngest had her arms crossed over her chest as she gave her unnies an unimpressed look. “I left for like two minutes, and you’re about to do that with Wheein five feet away.”

Yongsun slid off of Byulyi’s lap, the shame apparent on her face. “I’m sorry, Jin.”

“I am too,” Byulyi muttered. “I was the one who goaded her into it.”

Hyejin shook her head as she walked over to the couch. She plopped herself down right in between the two lovebirds. “You two can make it up by cuddling me.” She smirked and her voice dropped. “And once Wheein is in bed, we can pick things back up.”

The movie continued on without any other incidents, tempting as it was for the caregivers, and soon the credits were rolling. Yongsun moved off the couch to sit next to the little and gently poked Wheein’s cheek. “Wheein, sweetie, it’s time to brush your teeth.”

“But Mama -”

“No buts, baby girl,” Byulyi interrupted. “We’re not saying you have to go to bed. We’re just saying brush your teeth and then join mommies for cuddles.”

While a pout was still prominent on her face, Wheein nodded. “Okay, Mommy…” she grumbled as she got to her feet and walked over to the staircase.

Once Wheein was halfway up the stairs, Hyejin reached for the remote and smiled. “Cheesy romcom time?”

“Oh, hell yes!” Yongsun cheered, keeping her voice quiet enough so that Wheein wouldn’t hear.

“Alright, which one first?”

While Hyejin and Yongsun debated what order to watch the movies in, Byulyi helped Wheein brush her teeth. “While we’re in here,” said the caregiver, “let’s wash your sticky little face, too. Unless you’re saving that for later?”

Wheein let out a begrudging giggle at Byulyi’s joke and let her wipe the remnants of her sundae from her face. Once the little’s face was clean, the caregiver smiled. “There’s my clean cookie monster.”

“Cookie?” Wheein inquired.

“Nice try, but no,” Byulyi said as she ruffled her baby’s hair. “I think Mama and Noona would not be too happy if I gave you a cookie this late.” She paused when the little let out a yawn, an amused expression on her face when Wheein finished. “Are you tired, baby?”

Wheein shook her head. “Nuh-uh! ‘M supew awake!”

Byulyi snickered. “Alrighty then, my super awake gremlin, how about we join your mommies back downstairs for another movie?” The little took off without another word, earning another laugh from the (mentally) older as she followed right after Wheein.

The two rejoined Hyejin and Yongsun, who had decided to put on  _ To All The Boys I Loved Before _ , for their cuddle session on the couch. 

“God, imagine writing that many letters to guys,” Hyejin muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Cannot relate,” Byulyi added.

“I mean… if the guy was cute enough, I’d get it,” Yongsun argued.

Wheein grimaced. “Boys are icky, Mama!”

“Not all of them!”

Hyejin snickered. “I don’t know, unnie; I think Wheein’s onto something.” She leaned over and pecked the older’s lips. “I prefer having you three with me than a boy any day of the week.”

Yongsun let out a small sigh, a hint of a smile gracing her lips. “I suppose I do love you three more than any partner I’ve had.”

“You mean that one guy from your chem class in high school?” Byulyi teased.

“Keep that up and no kisses for the rest of the night,” Yongsun stated.

A panicked look appeared on the younger’s face. “I love you so much, unnie. Please don’t withhold kisses!” Hyejin and Wheein giggled as Yongsun pressed a kiss on their desperate girlfriend’s lips.

As Wheein continued to giggle, Byulyi snapped her attention right over to their baby. “What are you laughing at, cookie monster?” Wheein shrugged, adorably failing to cease her giggles. “Well, looks like Mommy’s gonna have to give you something to giggle about then.” Before the little could react, Byulyi had pulled her onto her lap and began to press kisses all over Wheein’s face.

“Mommy! Stahp, p’ease!” Wheein begged, laughing loudly at the ticklish kisses.

“Oh no, I think I have to kiss the baby too!” Hyejin declared before joining Byulyi in peppering kisses all over the little’s face.

“Nohoho!” Wheein squealed. Yongsun watched the scene with a smile as she recorded the entire interaction on her phone.

The caregivers and their baby continued on like this for another minute or so before settling down to focus back on the movie. While the caregivers were still doing well given it was only five past 10, Wheein’s eyes were beginning to droop as the movie continued on. 

It was towards the climax of the film that Byulyi noticed a certain baby gremlin was fast asleep on her lap. She let out a quiet laugh, but said nothing until the movie was finished, when she pointed out Wheein’s comatose state to Hyejin and Yongsun.

The former chuckled, and the latter said, “I guess it has been a pretty late night for her, maybe it’s about time we get her to bed.” With the help of Byulyi, Yongsun managed to pick up Wheein and carry her upstairs into her bed. Miraculously, she stayed asleep throughout the endeavor.

“God, she’s so cute,” Hyejin muttered, snapping a picture of the little with her plushie in hand and the comforter pulled up to her chin.

Byulyi nodded before leaning down and pressing a kiss on Wheein’s head. “Goodnight, little gremlin. Mommy loves you.”

“Mama loves you too,” Yongsun added, giving the sleeping little her pacifier.

“And so does Noona,” said Hyejin as she flicked on the little’s nightlight. Yongsun reached over to the lamp beside their baby’s bed and turned it off, leaving the room illuminated by the blue light from the corner. With that, the caregivers stepped out of their baby’s room, leaving her to her goodnight’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M - hopefully our next holiday fic - bc why would we stop after just three right - is a bit longer/more thought out lol

**Author's Note:**

> We’re on tumblr! Come find us at mamashine and fandomingchild.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
